The unifying goal of the UC Davis CounterACT Center of Excellence is to identify improved medical countermeasures for treating acute intoxication with seizure-inducing chemical threat agents. Research will focus on the organophosphorus (OP) cholinesterase inhibitor diisopropylfluorophosphate (DFP) and the GABA-inhibiting agent tramethylenedisulfotetramine (TETS), which arguably encompass the mechanistic spectrum of seizure inducing chemical threats, with the goal of identifying therapeutic approaches with broad-spectrum efficacy. The specific objectives of the Center are to: (1) identify improved treatments for acute seizures and lethality; and (2) identify therapeutic strategies for mitigating seizure-induced brain damage in patients that survive acute intoxication. This will be accomplished by repositioning marketed drugs and drug combinations for treatment of seizures triggered by chemical threat agents, in parallel with evaluation of new antidotes based on strong preliminary efficacy data. The molecules to be tested for anticonvulsant and neuroprotective efficacy range from compounds approaching readiness for IND enabling studies to early stage chemical probes. In all cases, these efforts in translation of anti-seizure agents are supported by innovative work on diagnostics employing emerging in vivo imaging technologies and analytical chemistry for monitoring pathological effects as well as target engagement and therapeutic efficacy. Additional outcomes from Center research that will benefit the CounterACT community include: (1) a high content in vitro/ex vivo platform for rapid screening of compounds to identify anticonvulsant and neuroprotective potential as well as mechanistically relevant novel drug targets; (2) in vivo models of DFP and TETS-induce seizures for studying neuropathic mechanisms and therapeutic rescue of neurologic sequelae triggered by seizurogenic exposures; (3) innovative in vivo imaging modalities for non-invasive longitudinal monitoring of neurologic damage and response to therapeutic candidates; (4) focused metabolomic profiling to identify biomarkers of seizure damage; and (5) innovative immunoassays for the detection of TETS in biological and environmental matrices. A highly integrated, interdisciplinary (pharmacology, medicinal chemistry, neurotoxicology, analytical chemistry, behavioral neuroscience, imaging, cellular/molecular neuroscience) research team with experience in drug discovery and translational research will work cooperatively and synergistically to achieve the Center's goal of identifying improved medical countermeasures that can be readily deployed during a chemical emergency to stop seizures and mitigate the neurological sequelae of seizures triggered by TETS and OPs.